


A Tale of Two Souls

by Ira94



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breastfeeding, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy Kink, Moobs, Transported to another world, overweight male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: After defeating Ganondorf once and for all, Link the hero of Hyrule had begun living a nomadic style while also gained a few pounds along the way. While attempting to bathe in a river in the desert, he comes across a strange young man that he never saw before, after helping him recover the young man named Riddick, had began staying with the plump hero. Until one night painful memories of his deceased mother had surfaced, and only Link can help him.





	A Tale of Two Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever yaoi story with my OC Riddick Rexton, for those who're reading this should know, he's the same Riddick as from my other story Quantum Huntsman, except he has the name Myers as his last name, but both are the same person none the less. There might be more yaoi stories with Riddick in the future, be on the look out for them.

In the land of Hyrule, peace was finally been brought back to its people, for the evil wizard Ganondorf was defeated for the final time. Thanks to the combined efforts of a young hero named Link, and the young princess Zelda, no more will the kingdom be plagued by evil any longer. With Ganondorf destroyed, Link and Zelda have gone their separate ways, but intend to remain as friends no matter how far they are.

In another part of Hyrule in the desert, just outside the Gerudo wasteland, a large hut was seen under the desert sun. The door had opened and Link was seen walking out of the hut, however, he was rather...plumpy then he was before.

His once thin and lean frame was replaced with a large flabby belly, hanging over his waist, his once flat chest was replaced with large and soft moobs with puffy nipples and areola, his thighs and ass were far larger than they were before and jiggled with each step he took. Not to mention he seemed to be wearing...nothing actually.

His naked frame felt the warm breeze of the wind, and the rays of the sun on his body. Link let out a yawn and arched his back, stretching himself which caused his moobs to sway. "Man that was a nice night, sleeping without any clothing at all sure helped a lot in this heat." He said to himself. "Now time to go and cool off in the lake."

The flabby hero started walking away from the hut, and heading down to where the lake was located. Fortunately for him, it connected to one of the larger rivers that expands throughout the land of Hyrule.

As soon as he found the lake he smiled to himself. "Maybe I might catch some fish while I'm at it."

Just as he was about to enter the water, something else caught his attention. Lying down on the shore was a person, lying on his side on the sand.

"What the?" Link gasped and quickly jogged over to the figure. His moobs bounced with the steps before reaching the figure and spotted that it was a male.

He gently rolled him on his back and got a good look of his face. The man was roughly around his age, had a lean built body much like his old body before, his face was sharp, slightly narrowed at the chin and a rather strange hair style he ever saw on a man. His hair was abyssal black with a reddish tint at the edges, spiked up like fire, while his right side of his face was covered by the hair, leaving his left side exposed. But what really caught Link's attention, is that he has short ears!

Link's eyes went wide when he saw his ears, they were round and short, not like his ears. He gently placed his fingers on his ears, and lightly rubbed them. "Who are you?" Link asked softly.

Then he noticed that the clothing on the man were practically torn to shreds, leaving him half naked.

"Oh no, I better bring him over to my hut and get him some new clothes."

Link scooped his arms under the man and gently picked him up in his arms, with the man's face against his puffy teat. Link then carried him all the way back at the hut, with many questions racing through his mind.

Darkness, that's all he saw. Nothing but darkness. However he felt his body being picked up and carried by something strong enough to hold him, and felt something soft and warm against his face. Then he slowly opened his eyes, his vision being blurry for a moment, until it was clear enough and saw who was carrying him.

What he saw was the face of a young person, possibly around his age. His eyes were the clearest blue color he ever saw, his hair was a vibrant blonde color and a slight baby fat on his face. "Ugh…."

The young man who was carrying him heard him and looked down. "Hey, you alright?" He asked him.

"W-Wh-Where….am I…?"

"Don't worry I'm taking you someplace safe."

That was the last thing he heard before he blacked out again. Link had a worried look on his face, and picked up the pace while his whole body was jiggling.

The young man who was knocked out could hear movement, whoever was carrying him had placed him on something soft and placed something on his body, whatever it was it felt like clothing from what he could tell. He slowly opened his eyes again and saw a roof over him this time. He groaned and tried to rub his head while woozy and disoriented.

"I see you're awake now."

He heard the familiar voice of his savior, and looked over to see him, however he let out a small gasp when he saw the man who helped him. The young man who saved him was plump, very plump. His belly was soft and chubby, hanging over his waist, his chest was replaced with a pair of large moobs with puffy nipples and areola, his butt and thighs almost looked like fleshy bean bags, but what caught his attention was that he was completely naked, wearing no clothing at all!

Link was glad to see the man he found at the river was awake, but what caught his attention, were his eyes. While his eyes were the clearest blue color, the young man's eyes were a deep red color, so deep they almost looked like….blood. "Please try not to move too much, you're still recovering from whatever happened to you." Link said while carrying a wooden cup of water over to the young man he rescued.

"Recovering? Ow." the man winced holding his head.

"I found you unconscious at the river near my hut. Thankfully, there were no other injuries." He said while handing the cup over to him.

The young man grabbed the water from Link's hand, and started drinking it.

"You were fortunate I found you, had I not, something else might and try to make you either their meal or slave." Link said while watching the man drink the water.

The man finished downing the water and let out a much needed breath. "I...see." He slowly said while eyeing the young hero. His gaze fell on his ears and raised a brow. "Your….ears."

Link raised a brow and tilts his head. "What about them? This the first time you've seen ears like mine?"

The young man slowly nodded.

"Well I felt the same when I saw your ears, they're completely short and round. Not at all like a Hyrulian." Link said while rubbing his own ear.

"Hyrulian?"

This caught Link's attention. "From what I can tell, you're not from this realm are you?"

The young man shook his head. "Not really."

"Wow, then...where are you from?"

"Before I even tell you, you mind giving me your name?" The red eyed man said while crossing his arms.

"Oh, sorry about that. My name's Link, and you are?"

"...Riddick Rexton."

* * *

From there the young man, Riddick, had explained everything to Link. Recalling everything that had transpired that lead him to arriving in Hyrule. Riddick told him he was from another world, where there are people like him that have short round ears, and told him that he came from a place called Washington. From what he recalled, he was walking around the forest that surrounded his cabin minding his own business, when suddenly he found this strange artifact buried at the base of a tree.

He told Link when he went to try and dig it out, the artifact glowed bright enough to blind him, and the next thing he knew he felt himself free falling and landing in the river. He remembered coming up for air and tried to swim to dry land, but the current was too strong and suddenly crashed into a rock in the water, knocking him out while the river carried him.

"Well you just take it easy and let me check your head for any sign of wounds." Link said while running his fingers through Riddick's hair, making sure there were no wounds.

As he was checking his head, Riddick's eyes turned their gaze at Link's moobs, and watched them sway left and right. He could feel his heart slowly beating from how close the young hero was to him, and to his relief, Link pulled away from his hair.

"Thankfully there's nothing serious, just some bruising, but nothing too severe." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, I guess." He mumbled. Then he saw Link walking to the other side of the hut, watching his flabby body jiggle with every step. "There a reason why you don't have any clothes on?"

"Oh, sorry! It was hot last night, so I had to remove them completely. It was the only way for me to cool off." he admitted with a blush while trying to cover his rear out of embarrassment.

Riddick slowly nodded and stood up from the bed. He noticed the clothing on his was like something out of medieval times, the shirt was a brownish color with a cream colored pair of pants and brown boots.

"Those I slipped onto you when you were knocked out, your old clothing was torn beyond repair. So I gave you those old things for the time being." Link said before going back to the door and opening it.

Riddick followed the flabby hero until they were outside again. The red eyed teen had to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun, until they were used to the bright light. "You live in a desert?" He asked.

"Well, for now yes. I've kinda been wondering the land from place to place." Link said while rubbing the back of his head. "I was about to go and bathe at the lake when I found you, so I decided to bring you to my hut to recover."

"I see. Well, thanks for the help I suppose." Riddick said while gazing at the desert.

Suddenly he felt his stomach growling, catching his and Link's attention.

"Hungry are you? Well how about you help me catch some fish, and I'll make you something to eat. I was planning on catching some fish while I was bathing anyway." Link said with a grin.

"...Sure, why not?"

After an hour or so of fishing, Link and Riddick caught enough fish to last them the day. As while Link was cooking them, he began telling Riddick about himself and Hyrule. The red eyed teen took in everything Link said to him, his life as a child while encountering the princess Zelda and them teaming up to face the evil wizard Ganondorf. Which each year that's gone by Ganondorf would always return for vengeance,

Until at least a year or two ago, Link and Zelda finally defeated Ganondorf the last and final time. Saving all of Hyrule from darkness once again.

This was a lot for Riddick to take in, in this world magic and sorcery exists, monsters and beasts of darkness roam the lands and Link here was the hero that saved Hyrule many times?

"If you're this great big hero, then why are you so all….chunky?" Riddick asked gesturing to Link's flabby body.

Link had a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, with Ganon defeated this time I guess I gotten plump all this time. But just because I'm not lean like you anymore, doesn't mean I can't fight!" He said with a determined expression.

This perked Riddick's interest. "Really? Well, guess I'll have to see that for myself. then."

"Well I'd love to demonstrate, but I'd need to fight one of the monsters around."

"Then perhaps we should go monster hunting tomorrow." Riddick suggested while taking a bite out of the fish that was finished cooking.

"Then it's settled, first thing in the morning I'll show you that I'm still capable of fighting, despite my overweight body!" Link said with a grin and started eating his own fish.

As the two began to get to know one another during their dinner, the sun was beginning to set, and by then night had arrived in the desert. It was getting close to bedtime for them, the only problem is there's only one bed.

"Link, don't you have any extra bedding for me, or something for me to sleep on?" The red eyed teen asked the chubby hero.

Link shook his head. "Sadly no. I didn't expect to have company, but my bed's big enough to share with."

"You sure?" Riddick asked with a raised brow.

Link nodded. "Of course, I don't mind at all. Although it's gonna get hot in bed, so the only way to prevent that is..."

"You mean I should strip and sleep in the nude like you?" Riddick deadpanned.

"Unfortunately….yes." Link said with a sheepish grin and blush.

"You sure I can't just take off my shirt and leave my pants on?"

The plump Hyrulian shook his head, feeling his ears dropping. Riddick sighed heavily, with no other choice he began to take his shirt and pants off. With his clothing fully off, Link could see just how lean and built Riddick is, he's not too thin like a stick, but he's not too built like a mountain, just the perfect combination of speed and power. He could feel his heart slowly beating upon seeing the skin of the red eyed off worlder, it was as if he was a creation from the gods themselves!

Riddick cleared his throat, snapping Link from his daze. "So, shall we get some sleep?" He said while gesturing the bed.

"Oh Right, good call."

Link was the first on to enter the bed, scooting back far enough to make room for Riddick, he saw him crawling on the bed and lays his head on the pillow, with his back facing him. As Riddick let out a sigh, he felt something soft on his back and his head. He looked over his shoulder to see Link lying next to him. "Sorry if I'm a little too close to you." He said with an uneasy grin on his lips.

Riddick sighed once more and turned around till he faced Link on the bed. "It's fine. Just get some sleep." He said before closing his eyes.

Link let out a sigh of relief, when he scooted closer to Riddick, he was afraid that he would react badly to having another naked male sleep close to him, thankfully he didn't and just went with it and fell asleep while facing him.

With a small smile Link fell asleep, while silently bringing Riddick a little closer to him.

* * *

(Next morning)

Riddick mumble under his breath, he snuggled against his pillow while listening to the sound of a heartbeat…. Wait, heartbeat?

He opened his eyes and saw a puffy nipple and areola was in his face. He could feel his own heart beating from laying so close to Link's moobs. He wanted to pull away from the soft fleshy orb, but for some reason he couldn't. He felt a pair of arms wrapped around him which brought him closer to the plump Hyrulian.

Riddick tried to speak in order to wake Link up, but the moment he did, he felt the other nipple from the moob he was sleeping on enter his mouth. "Mmmm?!" He let out a muffled yelp.

He could feel the plump tit become hard in his mouth, his tongue touching the tip and suddenly started sucking on it. ' _What the hell am I doing?!_ ' Riddick thought to himself.

Link gave a hum in his sleep and got more comfy while hugging Riddick even closer.

' _Why am I even sucking on his tit? I'm not a baby or anything! And yet….for some reason….I can't stop._ ' He suddenly felt his eyes closing and continued sucking on the hero's teat, while moving his face closer to the mound.

Link then slowly opened his eyes to see it was morning, but he felt something sucking on his nipple, he looked down and softly gasp to see Riddick sucking on his moob. Link felt his face turn bright red upon seeing the off worlder latched onto his nipple, like a young baby feeding from its mother. ' _Did something happen while we were asleep?_ ' He thought to himself, only to let out a soft moan when he felt Riddick's tongue rolling on the nub of his moob. "R-Riddick, what are you doing?"

This was enough to snap Riddick out of his daze, his eyes snapped wide open and saw the blushing face of Link looking down at him. The red eyed teen pulled away from him with such speed, he landed on his feet and away from the bed. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that, I tried to wake you up cause you were hugging so close to your body, when I tried to say something your tit just entered my mouth and it just…." Riddick said with his face atomic red, trying to explain himself to the plump hero.

"Just what?" Link said feeling his heart slowing down, and his face returning to its normal color.

Riddick heaved out a sigh before turning his back at the plump hero. "I don't know. I don't know what got into me, but I never meant to do that on purpose or anything." He suddenly felt a pair of arms around his neck, and found himself being hugged from Link again.

"It's alright, you probably did it on impulse." Link said with a smile.

Riddick was silent for a brief moment before he spoke again. "It's just….it reminded me...of my times with...my mother."

This caught Link's attention. "Your mother?"

Riddick nodded. "A long time ago I was just a kid, my father was a retired soldier and my mother was always at the house, I was two or three at the time. I barely remember her, but I somehow recall her letting me suckle on her. " He explained while feeling moisture around his eyes.

"If that's true, what happened?" Link asked feeling curious about Riddick's mother and father.

"...This one time my mother got killed in a car accident, this asshole driving like a hotshot racer, couldn't stop in time and crashed right in her car." Riddick said letting a tear escape.

This made Link gasp in horror. His mother was taken from him, when he was just a child?!

"Since then it's been me and my father, I have no other relatives, no siblings or anything. I barely remember my mother, or even remember the warmth she had when I was with her. And then...sucking on you just…." He tried to keep himself together, not wanting to cry anymore over the pain of not remembering his mother.

"Reminded you of her."

Riddick slowly nodded. Then he felt his body turn around until he faced Link again, the Hyrulian boy gave a gentle smile at the red eyed teen. "It's ok Riddick. You were just trying to remember her, and your body acted out on it's own." He said while running his fingers through his hair. "I may not be your mother, or even know her. But if it makes you feel better, you can suck on me as much as you like."

"...Y-You sure?" Riddick asked as a small sob nearly broke out.

Link nodded with a soft smile and brought his head close to his moobs. "You know, it's ok to let it out. There's no need to hold it back, just let it out." He said while rubbing the red eyed teen's head.

That was all that was needed, and for the first time in his life Riddick was able to let out all of the sadness and all manner of emotions he kept bottled up, after the death of his mother. He then latched onto Link's nipple again and started suckling on it, while tears flowed freely down his eyes.

"There, there Riddick, it's going to be alright."

After what felt like an hour, both Riddick and Link were outside the hut in their clothes. Riddick felt a little better after his breakdown, never once had he ever cried like that before except when he was little, even then he tried to keep a strong front never allowing himself to cry again. And yet, it happened when he accidentally sucked Link's tit.

Link looked at Riddick with a small frown, still feeling sorry about what happened to his mother and that him being that close to his chest is what brought up those memories. "You sure you're ok now Riddick? We can always do this another day or something." Link said still not sure if Riddick hadn't gotten over his breakdown.

"I'm fine, just needed to get that out of my system is all." He said over his shoulder. "Link….I appreciate what you did back there, it's just I've never been open around everyone. Never let people get too close to me, so it's hard for me to even express myself to others."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw the smiling face of Link. "It's ok, you don't need to feel like that anymore. Whatever problem you're having, talk to me and I'll listen."

Riddick only stared at him for a moment, before he let out a small smile. "I will."

With that said both Riddick and Link started walking out to the desert, in search of monsters so Link can prove to Riddick he can still fight despite his flabby form.

* * *

Sometime later both Riddick and Link were seen coming back to the hut with large bags of what Link called rupees. Their hunt for monsters went rather well, and to Riddick's surprise and awe, the young Hyrulian hero really _can_ fight regardless of him being out of shape.

"I gotta say, you were awesome back there. I've never seen fighting like that unless it's from an action movie."

"You weren't bad yourself. You have skills and moves I've never seen or heard of before."

Both boys complimented one another, Riddick was impressed Link can still fight, and Link was amazed of Riddick's fighting prowess and what he called 'martial arts'. After getting the bags inside the hut, Link noticed that he and Riddick were kinda dirty and all sweaty from their hunt. "What do you say we head for the river? I don't know about you, but I could use a clean up." Link said while wiping his forehead.

"Sure why not? After today, I could use a little cooling off." Riddick said before walking out the door.

Link followed his red eyed companion and walked beside him. During their walk Riddick's eyes kept moving to Link's bouncy moobs, ever since Link gave him the ok to suck on them, he just couldn't take his eyes off of them.

' _I wonder if they're like actually breasts and could hold milk? They didn't make any, but they could pass as real breasts._ '

Link caught him staring at him, which caused Riddick to quickly look away. ' _Hmmm, looks like he wants to suckle on me again. I know they look like breasts but can't produce milk. Maybe I can find something that can change that._ '

The duo eventually arrived at the river and began to strip, Riddick was the first to enter letting out a sigh as the cool water rushed over him and washed off all the dirt, sand and sweat off his body. Then he saw Link walking into the river, the fatty rolls on his body and his moobs bounced and jiggled with every step which nearly took his breath away. ' _Woah, I hope he doesn't think I'm some kind of creep._ '

"Ah, that's much better. I needed this." Link sighed while sinking into the river.

Riddick nodded while slowly moving closer to the plump hero. Link noticed this and smiled, he reached over, grabbed Riddick by his arm and pulled him closer. Riddick let out a small gasp when he felt Link bringing him close to his body. He saw the plump hero bringing his left moob out of the water and held it up for him.

"You wanna suckle on this, don't you?"

Riddick slowly nodded feeling a blush creeping up his face.

"Go ahead. I did say if it makes you feel better, you can suckle as much as you want." Link said with a smile and a blush of his own.

Riddick then took the plump orb from Link, and latched onto it. His tongue already running across the nub which made it hard, Link let out a moan as the red eyed teen was sucking on his teat, he could feel him pulling back, stretching his moob and burying his face in it. The plump hero smiles as he let his new friend suckle on his tit, and just leaned back against a rock in the river.

"It's ok Riddick, just relax and enjoy yourself." He said which earned him a soft hum from Riddick.

* * *

(Nighttime)

It was now nighttime in the desert once more, after having cleaned themselves as well as eating their dinner, Riddick and Link were preparing to head for bed. Riddick was the first to enter the bed and Link came in behind him.

"Make sure to get plenty of rest Riddick."

"Hmph, yes mother." Riddick said jokingly.

With that both Link and Riddick began to fall asleep, with Link wrapping his arms around Riddick once again. A few hours later, Riddick felt something heavy on him, he slowly opened his eyes to see the sleeping face of Link and realised that he was sleeping on him, with his face so close to his.

Riddick's eyes snapped wide open when he saw him moving closer. "Wha? Link….mph!"

Riddick was cut off when Link suddenly rammed his lips against his, and somehow captured him in a kiss! ' _W-WHAT THE HELL?!_ '

"Mmmm." Link moaned in his sleep, unconsciously slithering his tongue inside Riddick's mouth and gently caressing his face.

The red eyed teen could feel the plump hero rolling his tongue around his, and for some reason began to fight back. ' _W-What the hell am I doing?! Why is he even kissing me?_ ' He thought to himself when he felt Link bringing himself closer into the kiss without him knowing. ' _I'm not even gay! But at the same time….this does feel pretty nice._ '

Thankfully Link slowly opened his eyes, until he saw the awestruck face of Riddick, and snapped his eyes wide open when he found himself kissing Riddick!

With speed for someone so fat, Link broke away from Riddick and sat up on the bed with a face so red it would make a red rupee green with envy. "Riddick, I'm sorry I….I didn't mean too…" Link tried to explain himself but couldn't find the right words. "Uh...um...maybe I should just shut up…"

Riddick looked at the flustered hero, feeling his own face burning up from the kiss, he sat up on the bed and gazed at the blushing hero. "...Link, I'm not mad or anything...just caught off guard I guess." He said hoping to calm the hero down.

"...R-Really?" Link asked while shyly looking at Riddick.

The red eyed off worlder slowly nodded. "But what I wanna know is, why? Why did you kiss me?"

"I….I don't know. Maybe it was from you suckling on me, I mean at least that's what I think it was, I don't know." He said to him while looking down at his moobs. "For some reason whenever you sucked on me, it makes my heart start beating so fast, it feels like it wants to burst from my chest." He fully turned himself on the bed until he was facing Riddick again.

"Really?"

Link slowly nodded. "Do you think I've repulsive, now that I kissed you?" He asked feeling a little fearful that he might ruin his new friendship with the off worlder.

Riddick sighed and suddenly moved closer until he wrapped his arms around Link, hugging the plump hero which caught him by surprise.

"At first I was, but that's because….I've never kissed a girl before, much less a guy." He explained while rubbing the soft flesh on Link's back. "But...it wasn't bad either. In fact, I kinda liked it." Riddick pulls away to see the blushing face of Link, who stares at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" Link asked in awe.

Riddick slowly nodded before moving closer to his face. "...How about….we try that again?" He said softly to the hero.

Link felt like his heart was really gonna burst right out of his chest when he heard those words. The blue eyed hero closed his eyes and moved closer while Riddick did the same, then in that moment, their lips met in a slow and gentle kiss.

Both boys let out soft moans as their tongue met once more, and rolled against each other, Link brought his hands to Riddick's face, while Riddick brought his hands to his face as well. They tried deepening the kiss while trying to get as close to each other as possible. Link then pushed Riddick back until he was on the bed again, and pinned underneath him once more, they pulled away to lick each other's lips before capturing each other in a kiss again.

' _I can't believe it, I'm KISSING another guy and he's from a realm of magic and fat as a cow, and yet this feels so good._ ' Riddick thought to himself as he slithered his hands and grabbed the hero's bare moobs and knead them in his hands.

Link let out a moan into the kiss before getting daring and tried licking at Riddick's lips. The red eyed teen moaned in surprise and let the plump hero lick his lips.

After what felt like an eternity they finally broke the kiss and panted heavily. Red eyes gazed into blue eyes, as both Riddick and Link held each other in their arms. "That….was….incredible." Link breathed out.

"You're…..not bad yourself…" Riddick huffed feeling his heart racing from the make out he had with the hero.

"Do you wanna...do more?"

"Perhaps tomorrow, right now I'm tired."

After their little makeout session, Riddick was still pinned under Link but didn't mind this time, Link then gave him a quick kiss before snuggling into his neck. "Night Riddick." He said before falling asleep with a smile on his lips.

Riddick gave his own smile, before grabbing the hero's moob again. "Night Link." He said before latching onto it again, and fell asleep while suckling on it again.

* * *

(Next morning)

"Riddick? Riddick?" spoke Link to the boy who was still sleeping with the nipple in his mouth.

Riddick mumble in his sleep, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Link looking down at him. "Morning sleepy head." He teased with a smile forming.

The red eyed teen finally lets go of the teat, and sat up on the bed. "Very funny." He said. The he felt his head being pulled and found himself getting kissed by Link again, which he returned. They broke the kiss and Link brought him to his moobs.

"I trust that you slept well?" He asked while running his fingers through Riddick's hair.

Riddick nodded through the hero's moobs. "For the first time in years, yeah."

"And about last night….are you still up for us, going forward?" Link asked.

"Uh huh." Riddick mumbled while nuzzling against the moobs. "There anything we're doing today?"

"Well, I was thinking on heading over to the local market, it's not that far from here. I was hoping to buy some supplies before thinking of moving somewhere else." Link said while stroking Riddick's hair. 'That and hopefully find something there.'

"Want me to come with?"

"If you want to, I don't mind." He said.

Riddick nodded before burying his face deeper into his chest. "...Can we stay like this, before we leave?"

Link blinked twice before smiling and wrapping his arms around Riddick. "Of course we can." Then he felt him latching onto his nipple again, the hero just let his new friend suckle on him while running his hand through his hair. ' _Don't worry Riddick, I'll make sure you won't be alone ever again._ '

(Later)

After getting themselves dressed up, both Riddick and Link set out to gather supplies at the local market that's just close to Gerudo territory. Upon arriving Riddick saw many people walking around, each wearing clothing that reminded him of those from Arabia or ancient Egypt, they passed many stands that were selling multitudes of fruit, jewels, pottery and weapons.

Link had told Riddick that they would meet at the entrance since he was new there, and told him to gather food, clothing and other items while he does the same. They soon went their separate ways, which gave Link the opportunity to find a stand that sells potions.

"Excuse me, can I get some service?" He asked the salesman before him.

"Ah, but of course my good sir. Please tell me what is it that you're looking for." The salesman said while urging Link closer to his stand.

"I was wondering, do you have any 'special' potion in stock?"

"Depends on what type of potion you need."

Link looked around himself to make sure no one was looking, then he leaned closer to the salesman, while he leaned over to the plump hero. Link whispered in his ear and the salesman's eyes went wide and gave a small gasp.

"My word, usually we have ladies ask for that." He said to the hero in genuine surprise.

Link blushed and nodded. "I know, but it's for me to help a friend of mine."

The salesman gave a hmm while tapping his chin. "Well….if it is for this friend of yours, then I can make an acception." He said. He reached down under his stand and pulled out a large glass bottle, containing a white fluid inside. At first glance it would be mistaken for milk, but it was far from that.

Link eyed the glass bottle which was the size of those wine bottles he would see in bars. "Is this…."

The salesman nodded. "Indeed. This is the potion that you're looking for, in fact this is the only one I have in stock."

"How much?"

"There's no need to pay me, it's on the house."

"Are you sure?"

The salesman nodded. "I am very sure, after all, you want to make your friend happy don't you?"

Link carefully thought to himself, he knew that Riddick suckling on his tits is what brought those memories of his deceased mother, and even if he lets him suckle on him, he still wants to do what he can to help him. Taking a deep breath, Link gained a determined expression and nodded. "If it's to make him happy, then I'll gladly accept your generosity."

"That's a good lad. If you wish to drink it right now, then do it behind my humble stand." He said while gesturing to a perfect spot behind him. "Women often use it to drink the potion before leaving, but sometimes they do it at their home."

Link moved over to the spot and held the potion to his eyes and gulped nervously. 'I hope this doesn't feel weird.' He pulled the cork off, he smelled the inside of the bottle and to his surprise it had a rather pleasant and heavenly smell to it. He slowly brought the bottle to his lips and began to drink the whole bottle.

Riddick was seen at the entrance of the market, with several bags carrying food, water and other things they need for when they move to another location. The red eyed teen was scanning the area, hoping to find the plump hero, so far he didn't see him. "Come on Link, hurry it up." He said to himself while tapping his foot on the ground.

"Riddick!"

The red eyed teen heard someone calling him, and spotted Link running towards him with bags in his arms. "Sorry, got a little busy looking for what we needed for the move." Link said before slowing down and stopping in front of Riddick.

"Well as long as we got everything."

With that they started making their way back to the hut, along the way Link started looking at his moobs with a small smile. ' _Just you wait Riddick, you'll be amazed of what I have for you._ '

* * *

(Nighttime)

It was now dark outside, after returning to the hut Link and Riddick wer packing everything in the hut, for tomorrow they'll be leaving the desert. So they decided to make their final night in the desert one to remember.

After finishing their dinner and making sure everything was ready, it was time for bed, both boys stripped themselves of their clothing and started to lay down on the bed. Riddick was the first to lay down, when he saw Link presenting his nipple at him.

"Go ahead and suck to your heart's desire." He said with a smile.

Riddick looked at the nub and latched onto it. As soon as he started sucking on it, his eyes snapped open when he felt something entering his mouth. 'W-What the?!' He sucked on the teat again and felt a cool, sweet, yet creamy sensation going down his throat.

Link chuckled which brought Riddick's attention to him. "Surprise? I knew you would be."

Riddick pulled the moob from his mouth and saw a stream of white fluid, spraying and dripping from the teat. "...I….Is that….milk?" He stuttered.

Link nodded and squeezed his nipple, firing more milk out from the nub. "I knew that simply letting you suckle on me wasn't enough, so when we were at the marketplace I found this stand that selled potions. The potion I was looking for granted me the ability to produce milk, of course he told me women were the only ones who drink it, but I didn't care, if it'll let me produce milk to make you happy, then I would gladly take that change!"

Riddick stared wide eyed at the plump hero, Link would _willingly_ drink a lactation potion that was meant for women, to help him?!

"I know we've only known each other for a few days, but I want to help you out. However I can." Link said.

"...I...I don't know what to say." Riddick said softly.

Link just brought him back to his moobs and held his teat for him. "You don't have to. Just drink up, then we can resume where we left off."

The red eyed teen turned his gaze at the nub and latched onto it, Link smiled when Riddick began feeding off of him while gently rubbing his head. He hummed from the sensation while feeling his body get excited. He could feel his cock slowly getting hard as he breastfed Riddick, Link slithered his other hand across Riddick's body and found his member. When he grasped it, Riddick let out a muffled moan as he continued drinking from the hero's moob. Link started to fondle his cock and balls until it was becoming hard under his touch.

' _Oh god, we're really gonna do this!_ ' Riddick thought to himself as he drank the smooth and creamy milk from the plump hero.

Link started stroking Riddick's cock which was around 12 to 13 inches, his fingers were soft on the off worlder's cock despite having used a sword for years. The plump hero gently teased the tip of Riddick's cock, sending shivers down his spine. Link smiled when he heard him moan a little louder through his moob and stroke faster. "How's this feel? You sure seem quick to get excited just from drinking milk."

Riddick pulled away from the tit to look at the Hyrulian smiling at him. "It….it feels...a little strange, but not bad." He said with a blush forming. The Link had this idea, he released Riddick from his arms placing him on the bed. Riddick looked at the hero in confusion, when he saw Link climbing over him, with his hard on facing him.

Riddick stared at the hero's hard on which was around the same length as his, Link looked behind him and nudged his cock at Riddick's face. "How about we take care of each other this way?"

"Sure, sounds fair." Riddick said before grabbing the hero's cock and slowly engulfing it in his mouth, Link moaned when he felt the red eyed teen's tongue touching his cock, and proceeded in doing the same with Riddick's cock. Both boys moaned in unison when they tasted each other's cock and began bobbing their heads. ' _I can't believe it….I'm actually sucking another guy's dick, and it tastes so good._ '

' _I never would've believed that I would taste another man's penis, it's a rather pleasant taste._ ' Link thought to himself as his tongue rolled across Riddick's cock.

Both of them kept on sucking each other off, their heads started picking up speed as the pleasure was becoming too much to handle. They suddenly tasted pre leaking off of their cocks, and started to suck each other with more vigor.

' _Oh man, I can't stop wanting more._ '

Eventually they came and flooded each other's mouths with their sperm. Riddick and Link moaned in unison as sperm traveled down their throats as they started swallowing as much sperm as they can. ' _Oh, god! This...this tastes so good!_ ' Riddick thought as he gulped sperm after sperm from Link's dick.

' _By the goddesses! His seed is like nectar of the gods themselves!_ ' Link though as his rolled the red eyed teen's sperm all around his mouth.

After a minute they slowly pulled their cocks out of their mouths, and Link rolled off of Riddick and landed on the bed. They swallowed the last of the sperm in their mouths and let out a much needed breath. They panted while feeling blown away as their dicks were still rock hard.

Riddick noticed Link sitting up while moving over to his legs, the plump hero grabbed them and slowly split them apart. "I hope you don't mind if I take the first step." Link said while raising his legs over his arms.

The red eyed teen looked into Link's eyes and slowly nodded. "...Go ahead. But next time, I'll do you as well."

"Of course." Link nodded. Then he aligned his cock at the entrance to Riddick's ass and slowly pushed it in. Riddick gritted his teeth when Link pushed his cock into his ass, he gripped the sheets of the bed while trying to bear the pain. Link leaned forward to cover Riddick in his flabby body, and smash his moobs in his face. "It's ok relax. Just don't think about the pain, concentrate on mama's breasts." Link said not noticing what he said.

Riddick's eyes became wide when he heard what Link said, but softened his gaze at the memories returning. ' _Mama._ ' He closed his eyes and nuzzled into Link's moobs.

After a second or so, Link finally buried his cock inside Riddick, taking his anal virginity. He groaned in amazement with Riddick gritting his teeth from the girth.

' _Shit! It's like he's trying to shove a fucking tree in me!_ '

' _By the triforce, his insides feel like I'm trying to shove myself through a small hole!_ ' Link pulled himself up enough for Riddick's face to be seen. The off worlder opened his eyes to see the concerned face of the plump hero. "Are you, ok? I know this is our first time, mainly yours, but I hope I'm not hurting you too much." Link said feeling concerned for his friend.

"I-I'll survive." Riddick grunted while wrapping his arms and legs around the plump hero.

"Then...I'll start moving." Link told him. He slowly pulled himself out of Riddick's ass and slowly went back in. The red eyed teen panted heavily when he felt Link's dick slowly going in and out of his ass, never in his whole life would he imagine himself getting fucked by another guy, and yet he seemed ok with it, at least until he can bury his cock in Link's ass later on.

Link moaned when he felt Riddick's insides squeezing his cock, never in his life had he ever made love with anyone, least of all with another man, but it felt so good he was glad he's doing it with Riddick, and not with some stranger. "H-How are you feeling….Riddick?" Link asked as he slowly picked up speed.

"B-Better, the pain's gone now." He said while burying his face in Link's moobs again and massaging his fatty rolls.

"That's good, now we can enjoy it." Link smiled before pushing himself down and smothering Riddick beneath his moobs. He felt Riddick licking around his moobs and smiled, his hips were moving on their own while his bubble ass bounced and jiggled as he thrusts his cock inside Riddick's ass. "I'm gonna try going faster."

He only heard Riddick mumble under his moobs and started going faster. The bed started creaking, his bubble ass bounced even faster and the sound of skin smacking skin was heard in the hut. Link moaned loudly as his cock was squeezed so hard, he thought his cock would be torn off from Riddick's ass. He grabbed his moobs and started smashing them against Riddick, with his head in between his fleshy orbs. Link rubbed his moobs up and down Riddick's head, while the off worlder only nuzzled against his moobs.

' _This is getting better and better! I think my ass is reshaping around his dick!_ ' Riddick thought to himself, then he felt his head being pulled out of Link's moobs and saw him capturing him in a kiss. He returned the kiss and tightened his hold on the plump hero, feeling him ramming his cock deeper and deeper into his ass.

Riddick and Link moaned into the kiss, their tongues battling each other as their minds were turning into mush. The plump hero could feel the pressure building up inside and knew he was close to his release. Link broke the kiss and stared into Riddick's eyes. "I-I'm close to my release!"

"Do it….do it inside!" Riddick moaned while holding him tighter.

Link started thrusting faster and harder until he exploded inside Riddick's ass, flooding him with his seed. Both Riddick and Link moaned in unison as Riddick shot his seed on Link's body.

"OH FUCK!" Riddick exclaimed as he felt the hero's seed filling him up.

Both Link and Riddick held each other, panting heavily from their session. The plump hero pulls himself out and Riddick's ass quickly closed itself, preventing any of his seed from escaping. Link lied beside Riddick who looked over at him with a small smile. Link returned the smile and brought Riddick in his arms. "That….was….incredible." Link breathed out.

"Y-Yeah….not bad….for doing it with a guy." Riddick huffed while nuzzling into his embrace.

Link grabbed Riddick's face and brought him in another kiss, Riddick returned the kiss and held the plump hero in his arms.

They broke the kiss and just laid there on the bed, staring at the roof over their heads. "Link."

"Yes?"

Riddick turned his gaze at the plump hero. "When you were….stuffing yourself into me, you said 'mama'."

Link let out a gasp and his face turned a rosy pink.

"Was there a reason you said that?" Riddick asked with curiosity in his voice.

Link rubbed his head sheepishly while his face still had it's rosy pink color. "I...I don't know. I guess when you were suckling on my teats, and you saying your mother let you suckle on her when you were young, it made me feel like a mother to you, even though I'm male." He said with his face turning a new shade of pink.

Riddick's eyes slowly widened themselves when Link said this, the plump hero thought himself as a mother when he was feeding off of him?!

Link suddenly felt Riddick bury his face into his moobs again, nuzzling them before looking up from them, and stared into his blue eyes. "Is it alright if I can call you….mother?" He asked in such a soft voice.

Link was taken by surprise by what Riddick had asked him, his heart quickened itself when he heard those words, he only knew him for a few days and already he became so attached to him ever since he heard his story about his mother. He did swore he would do whatever it took to help Riddick, and he meant it when he drank that lactation potion, it seems he'll have to show him the love of a mother now.

The plump hero smiled at Riddick while grabbing his face and kissing his lip once more. Riddick moaned in surprise when Link kissed him then pulled away, giving him a gentle loving smile. "Of course you can. You can call me mother as much as you desire."

Riddick's eyes widened and a tear was slowly falling as the image of his deceased mother, suddenly appeared over Link, giving him the same smile the hero had before fading. Link saw the tear and gently wiped it off, before spreading his arms open for him. "Now, come to me my baby." Link said with the warmth of a maternal passion in his voice.

"...M-Mother…" Riddick breathed out before diving into Link's embrace and burying his face in the hero's moobs, already latching on a nipple and drinking the milk from his moob.

Link smiled as he rubbed Riddick's head while he drank his milk, hearing the red eyed teen calling him mother made his heart soar and felt really happy. Not only did he gain a possible boyfriend, but also a child to care for as well. "It's alright my son. Relax, mama's here and I'll never leave you alone." Link said as he held the off worlder in his arms, and slowly drifted to sleep with him.

* * *

(Next morning)

It was morning once again in the desert, this time however the hut that Link and Riddick lived in, was torn down and was packed up and placed inside a large wagon, they went into the marketplace to find a wagon large enough to serve as their transportation and living quarters for their travel, until they can find another place to stay before moving on.

After paying the seller, the duo went to work in loading their gear and the torn down hut inside the wagon, with Riddick and Link sitting together. "Well that's everything, you ready to travel Riddick?" Link said after looking everything over.

Riddick nodded feeling eager to leave the desert and see more of Hyrule. With a crack of the whip, the horses began pulling the wagon and they began setting off to find a new place to stay.

"Link….mom….thanks for everything you did when I arrived here." Riddick said with a smile on his lips.

Link smiled back before wrapping his arm around Riddick's neck, and pulling him closer till his head is on his moob. "You're welcome Riddick. After all I love you, both as a lover and as a son, it's the least I can do to help you in your time of need." He said before kissing his abyssal hair and turned his attention on the road.

Riddick smiled before nuzzling his face into Link's moob again. "I...love you too, mama."

The plump hero smile widened itself and rubbed Riddick's hair in his hand. From that day on, both Link and Riddick will be on a wondrous adventure as their love for each other shall grow with each passing day, and hopefully shall last forever.

**To be continued.**


End file.
